It's Not A Date!
by Carbonated Angel
Summary: A chaotic mall trip. One annoyed Kouji. One shopaholic, Izumi, and someone posing as an elevator attendant. And to add to it all...Takuya with a camera.


**It's Not A Date!**

**a one-shot **

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

The mall was never Kouji's top choice to hang out in. It was too crowded, too noisy, and too full of girls.

"Kouji-kun! Hi!"

"..."

In fact, he was wondering what on earth had possessed him to come here in the first place.

"Come on, man! Lighten up once in a while, will ya?"

He received a slap on the back from his friend, the indispensable, hyper, and annoyingly happy Takuya.

'Oh yeah...that's why I'm here.' Thought Kouji glumly.

Somehow, the goggle-boy had managed to drag him here, and he had consented.

'But only because staying at home would be too boring.' He reminded himself, as Takuya rambled on happily about how cute Kirschey was, and how delicious ramen could be...

Kouji sighed, wondering what series of chaotic events were in store for him today.

"Takuya?"

Both boys looked up instantly, and were greeted by the smiling face of their friend, and fellow team mate, Izumi. She was holding several shopping bags, and nearly toppling from the added bulk.

"Oh, hey Kouji." She added, seeing the raven-haired boy there as well.

Kouji nodded, noting the absence of his name's usual extension. He knew, for a fact, that Izumi's fascination with him had been fading away slowly, ever since last summer.

That meant one less annoyance for the rest of his peaceful life.

...and he was grateful for it.

Or was he?

Still, her pretty green eyes twinkled with enchantment, dazing him momentarily. Unconsciously, Kouji stood there, rooted to the spot, while Izumi chatted happily with Takuya. That was unusual of him, even if he was known widely as the antisocial, cold-hearted freak. Which he was, actually.

It took a few more seconds for Kouji to realize that Izumi was looking at him with the utmost concern.

"Kouji? You okay?"

Takuya seemed to notice as well,, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Hey. Kouji-bastard!" he called, tapping the boy's head.

Kouji snapped out of his trance, and glared at Takuya menacingly. The other boy just made a face at him, sticking out his tongue.

Izumi laughed, and bent down to pick up something which she had dropped. When the girl wasn't looking, Takuya whispered something to Kouji.

"You were staring at her."

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

Upon hearing this, the boy turned a shade of light crimson. Izumi was looking at her male friends curiously.

"So, where are you guys headed?" she asked, with a slight air of suspicion. It was directed at Takuya.

"Rather, who are you looking for?" Izumi added, smirking. Her female instincts told her that Takuya wasn't here for _just_ shopping. He was here for another reason.

This caused the guy to blush furiously.

"N-nobody." He stammered, looking away from the blonde girl.

Izumi merely sighed, and put her bags down for a while.

"Takuya, if you're looking for Kirschey, she's over there in the book store." The girl gestured to a nearby shop casually.

"Where?" Takuya seemed to light up with energy.

Kouji grunted, and folded his arms. The moron was sure hyper today. 'Must have been all the ramen he ate this morning.'

"Over there you idiot." The black-haired boy grabbed his friend by the shoulders, and steered him in the direction of the girl.

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

Takuya saw the girl of his dreams, through the glass window. She was browsing through the cooking section.

"Ack! It really is her!" squeaked the boy, his pupils dilating in fear. Kouji rolled his eyes, while Izumi giggled. The boy gave Takuya a push towards the store, smiling evilly.

"Go."

Half-stumbling, half-walking, the boy swaggered nervously through the glass doors. Kouji smirked, seeing his idiot friend bumble and stutter in utter helplessness. Kirschey turned around.

"Oh, Takuya-kun!..."

From the outside, the remaining people watched with amusement.

It was a wonder, what love could do to reduce a guy to bits.

Kouji turned around, to face a smiling Izumi. She began to pick up her immense load of shopping bags.

"Well, I'd better get going. Kari's waiting for me."

"Hn." Replied Kouji, in his usual monotone.

He watched in silence, as the Italian girl tried to pick up her bags, struggling awkwardly with the bulk and size of them. Izumi picked some up, then accidentally dropped some, and then dropped some more in the process.

"Grrrr..."

He could tell that she was getting frustrated.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

Kouji watched in fascination, as Izumi tried, in vain, to pick everything up at the same time.

As expected, it was of no use.

Much to his surprise, Kouji found himself moving, picking up the girl's bags for her. Izumi just stopped, and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Picking up your bags." Replied Kouji casually. He paused to smirk at her. "It's kind of pathetic to watch you like that." He added.

Izumi folded her arms, and cocked her head to one side, as if examining Kouji. The boy shot her a quizzical look.

"What?"

The girl shook her head, dismissing his query. She smiled brightly at Kouji, who thought that his insides would melt anytime soon.

She blushed lightly, looking at the floor.

"It's nothing. Thanks."

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

They walked for a few minutes, with Kouji carrying most of the load, and Izumi commenting on 'those cute blouses' hanging on display in the shops that they passed.

"Where are you going to meet Kari?" The boy asked, at one point.

"Hm? Oh, she said that she wanted to meet in a store called 'Blue Magic.' I think it's on the second floor."

"...Oh."

They walked in silence from then on. Kouji kept his thoughts to himself, puzzling over that new feeling, when his stomach would perform unexpected flip-flops. He seemed to concentrate on that thought, trying to identify the source.

'It's Izumi, you idiot.' Chimed a small voice. 'You're feeling this way because of IZUMI.'

Kouji grimaced. Oh no, it was that evil voice in his head, again. Somehow, that person always seemed to appear at the wrong times.

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **_

"Kouji, the elevator's this way."

Izumi's voice floated over to her companion, who stopped immediately.

"Huh?"

The boy then noticed, for the first time, that he was about to walk straight into one of those decorative plants.

The girl smiled, and pointed to the metal doors.

"Over here."

"Right." He muttered under his breath, changing course.

When Kouji got to where Izumi was, she was eyeing him curiously.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Answered the boy, with a hint of exasperation. She was getting annoying again.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Turn a little faster**_

The Elevator doors opened, and revealed a crowd of people, compressed, like a pack of sardines. The attendant waved at Kouji and Izumi, beckoning them inside.

"Come on, sir, miss! We'll all have to squeeze in, right now!" he called.

Kouji tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Why don't we just wait for the next one?" he asked.

"Next one's out of order!" yelled the attendant. Izumi shrugged. "Well I guess we'll just have to squeeze in, like he said." She replied.

The boy just sighed, and followed her in.

'The things I do for love...'

Kouji stopped in his tracks. _Wait a minute. Where in the world did that come from?!_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

The elevator was crowded and stuffy, indeed. Inside, people from all walks of life mumbled and fidgeted impatiently, waiting for their turn to walk out of the cramped metal compartment.

"Man, it sure is packed in here." Commented Izumi, trying to squeeze in with the rest. Kouji couldn't have agreed more.

"Okay people, next stop, second floor!" announced the attendant, punching a few buttons. A sly look appeared in his eyes. The rest of his face wasn't really visible, because part of it was covered with a mask.

"That guy looks familiar..." mused Kouji. "Almost like—"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Grinning maniacally, the attendant pushed the 'swing' button on purpose, causing the whole compartment to swing to the side, tossing its contents in the process. A shriek escaped from Izumi's lips, and she found herself stumbling to the other side of the elevator...

...straight into Kouji.

The attendant chuckled knowingly, seeing the two of them blush and look away. He jabbed the button a few more times, and watched the people fall, and the sparks fly.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

"Stupid attendant." Muttered Kouji, brushing himself off. Izumi just nodded, and looked at the floor.

They were on the second floor now, just a few minutes after the whole chaotic elevator ride. The raven-haired boy had the growing suspicion that the elevator attendant was not who he really seemed to be.

Picking up the bags, Kouji looked at Izumi. "Well, which store is it?" he asked, with a hint of impatience.

The girl looked around uncertainly. "I'm not really sure...I guess we'll just have to look for it, then." She said.

"I guess..." managed Kouji, glancing around.

The two walked some more, around the second floor, in silence, as usual.

"Kouji?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice the elevator attendant?"

"..." Kouji nodded.

"He looked awfully a lot like Kouichi."

"...Aa."

The boy stiffened. So, that's what it was. That maniac of a twin had disguised himself as an elevator attendant! And he pressed that button on purpose as well! Kouji felt his fist tighten. That Kouichi was going to get it from him...and how.

"Hey, I think that's the place."

Once again, Izumi's voice broke his train of thought. The two teenagers found themselves in front of a small stuffed-toy store.

"..."

"Oh, how cute! I'll bet Kari's here." Said Izumi, entering. Kouji stayed outside, wondering if he was ever going to get used to this.

'No! NO! I SHALL NOT go in there. It's full of stupid 'cute' stuffed toys...I wonder what people see in those things anyway.' Thought Kouji, staring at the giant hulking teddy bear that decorated the glass window.

"Kouji-kun! You coming? I haven't found Kari yet!" called Izumi, peeking out the door, and gesturing for him to come in.

With a defeated sigh, the boy walked stiffly into the shop. Yup, it was true. He was NEVER going to get used to this.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running **_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **_

"Kari! Kari?!"

There were only a few people in the shop, and while Izumi was scouting around for her best friend, Kouji was reduced to a staring contest with a black stuffed cat.

'I'm going to beat you...' thought Kouji, glaring menacingly at the cat. The shop owner looked curiously at the boy, wondering what was wrong. He tapped Kouji on the shoulder, causing him to lose the match.

Kouji turned, fixing the man with a look of pure venom.

"What?"

Surprisingly, the shop owner wasn't really bothered by the boy's strange manner of staring everyone to bits. He merely pointed to an adorable brown puppy, perched a few shelves away. It wore a silver, heart-shaped collar.

The owner patted Kouji's shoulder, which irritated him to no end.

"Who don't you get that one for your girlfriend?"

At his words, the boy turned beet red, but managed to mask his embarrassment. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"She's not my girlfriend."

_**Melting under blue skies **_

_**Belting out sunlight **_

_**Shimmering love **_

A few minutes later, Izumi walked to where Kouji was a disappointed look on her face. Kari wasn't there. Obviously.

"I tried calling her several times, but her phone seems to be out of commission." Said the girl, fingering her cell phone.

Kouji quirked a brow at this new development, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Seeing that Izumi was downcast, the usually cold-hearted boy decided to cheer Orimoto Izumi up, even if it was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Well, just drop these off at some counter, and then we can look for her." He stated.

At his words, the owner of the shop suddenly appeared, carrying a book called 'Digivolving for Beginners'.

Kouji then got very very suspicious.

"Well then, I've got a drop-off counter right here." Announced the shop-owner. "Just drop the packages off, and come back later." He said.

Izumi, without a care in the world, nodded, and smiled her thanks. She handed the bags to the man, who in turn, gave her a number, so he could remember which packages belonged to whom. Kouji just glared at the man, who ignored him.

'Stupid Kouichi. I can practically see through his pathetic disguise.'

Leaving the store, Izumi stood beside Kouji, twiddling her fingers nervously. The boy noted that she was clutching her cell phone, in a somewhat strained manner.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

Upon hearing him, Izumi up at her former crush, and blushed. _Yay! He's concerned! He actually cares! _She thought happily.

"Well, I received a message from Kari. She said she's on a date with TK." Stammered Izumi, her cheeks growing to a shade of pink.

Kouji didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there, thinking of something.

"Kouji?"

"How 'bout we go get some ice cream, then?" he suggested aloud. After realizing what he had just said, Kouji, cold-hearted loner turned nice-guy Kouji, covered his mouth in dismay.

'Did I just say what I thought I said? Great...I'm actually becoming sociable...'

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

"Sure, why not?" Izumi brightened up considerably. She walked over to Kouji, and latched onto him.

"I know of this nice place..."

And, just like a couple, they walked on,

As the pink-haired girl chattered, Kouji found himself ignoring her annoying-ness. Instead, he concentrated on her good traits. Maybe he would take Koui—the shop owner's advice, and get that stuffed dog for her after all. Anyway, it didn't hurt to spend a little money, once in a while.

--

From inside a store that stood nearby, Takuya pressed his face to the window, grinning widely. With him was Kirschey, who had a small smile painted on her pretty porcelain face.

The guy rubbed his hands gleefully, and whipped out a camera.

"Kouji, this is payback, for all the evil things you have done to embarrass me..."

The quiet girl giggled, and looked at Takuya affectionately. "They certainly are cute together."

--

_**Never ever enter all this love**_

"Um...I think I'll have strawberry." Izumi leaned over the counter, picking out from the three-hundred flavours offered by the ice cream booth. The man at the desk, seemingly an old friend of hers, nodded and prepared her order.

"And what will your date have, miss?" he asked.

Blushing profusely, the girl managed an embarrassed laugh.

"Hehe...um, he's not really my date, you see."

The counter man nodded.

"Right."

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

Izumi turned to Kouji, who was slouching over one of the tables, in that vicinity.

"Kouji-kun! What flavour do you want?" she called, gesturing to the menu. The boy squinted at the list, and walked over to his girlfr—I mean, _friend_.

"Vanilla." He stated, in his usual low voice.

"Vanilla?!" asked the attendant, in disbelief. It was a personal insult for vanilla to be ordered there, since they had exactly three-hundred choices of delicious ice cream flavours to choose from.

"That's right." Retorted Kouji, glaring down at the small, wiry man.

"I want Vanilla. No sprinkles, no chocolate bits. Just plain Vanilla. Got that?"

The attendant nodded feebly, clearly overwhelmed by his customer's hostile attitude. Frowning after the boy, as he retreated back to a far-off table, the man muttered something to Izumi.

"Your friend seems to be in a bad mood today." He said, jabbing a thumb at Kouji.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "He's always like that."

"Oh."

The attendant went back to his work, when the girl interrupted him.

"Hey, Ajax..."

"Yes, miss?"

"Would you mind replacing the Vanilla with Peppermint, instead?"

Ajax eyes her suspiciously, with a hint of puzzlement on his face. Nevertheless, the man readied the scoop of mint-green ice cream.

"You sure, Miss Orimoto?" he asked, as if to verify her decision.

"Yup. Sure as ever." She replied cheerfully.

"Okay, then. Your orders will be ready in a few minutes."

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

Kouji was making small paper sculptures out of the table napkins, when Izumi came around, carrying a tray laden with two bowls of ice cream. The girl sat down, and offered him his bowl.

Looking into it, Kouji wondered why the Vanilla ice cream just turned green. He looked at Izumi questioningly.

"Since when did Vanilla ice cream turn green?"

"Oh, they were out of Vanilla." Lied Izumi, grabbing a spoon. "So I just ordered Peppermint instead. It's really good, though."

She began digging into her own heap of ice cream, which was a blob of frozen pink, as far as Kouji was concerned. He stared down at his own serving, uncertain of what to do next.

'Might as well give it a try, I guess.'

And with that end thought, Kouji got a spoon, and gulped down a spoonful of the minty, green sweet stuff.

It tasted pretty good, actually.

_**These lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

Soon, Izumi was done with her ice cream, and so was Kouji. She was looking at him now, with an expression that the boy couldn't quite decipher. Kouji gulped, feeling himself get all warm and melted on the inside. For him, this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"So, how was the ice cream?" ventured Izumi, casting her gaze onto the empty bowl.

"It was okay. Pretty good." Replied Kouji, still maintaining his emotionless façade, although the butterflies were already ravaging the inner spaces of his stomach.

"Great. At least now you know that there's something other than Vanilla, that's worth eating."

"I guess...you could say that."

Izumi leaned back into her chair, letting out a soft, contented sigh. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, and the raven-haired boy got the strange feeling of an angel's presence.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

"Izumi?"

This time, it was his turn. Kouji couldn't bear to see the angel's sadness any longer. Yes—that was the look that had caused his uneasiness the whole time...the look of longing sadness in her beautiful green eyes.

And for once, he remembered. All those times that Kouji had turned her down, like the brazen ice cube he was. Those little things she gave him, those little things she said...they all meant something to Kouji, even though he called her annoying all the time, and put her down.

Okay, so maybe Izumi didn't know he cared, because he rarely showed it anyway. Maybe, after all those times of putting her down, she had decided to give up, and get on with life.

Well, as a matter of fact, Kouji DID care.

...and he was going to prove it.

Now.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

"Yes, Kouji?" came her voice, tinkling like many glass bells.

The boy just looked at her, his expression all seriousness.

"Izumi, do you remember, when it was still a long time ago? When we were beginning to discover our powers, as the Digidestined?"

"Hai."

"Remember, when I used to push you away, and say you were useless and annoying?"

At this, Izumi's expression changed. Her eyes were downcast, and darkened somewhat. She nodded solemnly, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well..." Kouji's voice cracked a bit, and his tone faltered.

Izumi leaned forward, to hear him better.

"I'm...I—"

"Yes, Kouji-kun?"

The boy sighed heavily, looking at her. Yes, she was beautiful, kind, and caring. A fighter, too.

That's why he would never forgive himself if he didn't apologize now.

Putting a hand to her cheek, Kouji brushed the stray bangs of sun-coloured hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry."

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

Izumi could not speak for a moment. She just looked into those dark, warm eyes, and realized just how badly she had missed him, during the past year.

"Kouji-kun...thank you."

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Jump a little higher**_

--

"You know, I've noticed it for quite a while."

"Hm?"

"He looks at her with that emotion in his eyes—you know..."

"What?"

"the way Kouji looks at her...it's quite obvious that he's got a thing for her, you know?"

"I guess...the Minamoto ice man has finally melted..."

Yolei laughed, and jabbed Ken in the ribs, with her elbow.

"Come on, you. I think Tommy's waiting for us over there."

Ken just grumbled.

"Right."

---

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

Izumi smiled brightly, and the boy's heart skipped a beat. The girl got up, and walked over to Ajax, waiting at the counter. He was grinning widely.

"Here's the payment..." said Izumi, handing him a few bills. Of course, Kouji had contributed some.

"Okay ma'am. See you!" greeted the man, handing her a brochure.

Kouji felt his insides turn to jelly again, as he watched Izumi make her way towards him.

'Snap out of it, Minamoto! She's just a girl, after all!'

But something told the boy that Izumi Orimoto was more than just a girl.

...she was a girl that he really, really liked.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love **_

They walked a little way from the ice cream shop, oblivious to the one-man camera crew and Kirschey, trailing their every step.

Kouji flinched ever so slightly, when he and Izumi found themselves in front of Blue Magic, the stuffed toy store, once agaiin. Both entered the shop, and were greeted by the attendant—er, Kouichi.

"Welcome, again." He said cheerfully, flipping a few pages of his book. "Did you enjoy your date?"

At this, both reddened.

"NANI?!"

Kouichi chuckled, before adding "Ajax told me about it."

--

"Junpei? What are you doing in that ice cream stand apron?" questioned Hannah, folding her arms stubbornly.

Junpei just gave his young student a sly smile.

"None of your business."

--

"Well, I'm here to pick up my bags." Said Izumi, handing Kouichi the number card he had given her earlier.

"Okies, here they are." Replied the , handing her the bags.

"Thank you." Smiled Izumi, taking them.

She prepared to walk out of the shop, when Kouji interrupted.

"Hey, Izumi, I'll just get something. Could you wait for a while?" he asked.

Izumi nodded. "Ok. Sure."

The girl walked out, and set down her bags.

The raven-haired boy walked over to the counter, and looked Kouichi in the eye. One eye, literally. A devilish grin crept up Kouji's features.

"Hello, dear brother."

The attendant smiled goofily. "Why, whatever do you mean, sir?"

Kouji's smile grew wider. And then, it morphed into a glare. His voice receded to a deadly whisper.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

He began to digivolve into Lobomon.

The next thing Izumi heard was a frenzied shout. Instinctively, the girl set her eyes on the shop, and was surprised to see Kouichi come out, all burnt in the face. Kouji followed, clutching a small packet, and looking very satisfied with himself.

Izumi ran over to them both.

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

Kouichi shook his head vigorously, glaring inwardly at Kouji.

"I...I have to go." He muttered, disappearing into the crowd.

Izumi shrugged.

"That was weird of him."

Kouji nodded, knowing the full meaning of Kouichi's hasty departure. "Yeah."

Then, the girl realized that her friend was looking at her in a really odd way.

"Kouji-kun? You okay?"

Kouji snapped out of his trance, and realized how many times Izumi had asked that, today.

'Argh! Stop spacing out, damn you!' he yelled at himself.

"Here."

The boy took the package he was holding, and handed it to the Italian girl.

"It's for you."

Inside was the puppy.

Izumi accepted the package, and blushed, smiling her thanks. _He's sweet._

Kouji just twiddled his thumbs, nervously. He didn't really notice that the girl was moving closer, until their faces were only a few inches away from one another.

He gulped.

"I-Izumi?"

But Izumi merely closed her eyes, and put her lips on his, ever so lightly. It was a short, chaste kiss that lasted only for a few seconds.

But to Kouji...it meant the world.

Both him and Izumi blushed momentarily, until the maniac laughter of Takuya was heard, over the chatter of shoppers.

"Wahahahaaa!! I can't believe it! That was priceless! They actually kissed! AND I GOT IT ON FILM, TOO!!!"

Instinctively, they turned their heads , to see their hyperactive team mate, dancing around like a monkey on drugs. He clutched a digital camera in his hands.

Nearby was Kirschey, smiling shyly. She pointed at Takuya.

"His idea."

_**We're accidentally in love **_

IMPORTANT NOTE: this story is a variant of another story, also written by me, but it is a SasuSaku. Reviewers of New year Tricks, this is the oneshot I promised you. If anyone's interested, I have another penname, Leishe. That's what's been keeping me busy all this time. Sowee --U Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. A bit fluffy, but hey, I haven't been writing fluff for a while now. Oh yes, I included some people from 02 here, jujst to fill in some spaces. :P R&R!!


End file.
